Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a contacting method for a wire, in particular an aluminum wire, which is connected to a connecting body, in particular a plug of a coil body. Furthermore, the invention relates to a connecting arrangement with the wire and the connecting body, as well as an electric pump motor which has the connecting arrangement.
Description of the Related Art
Various contacting methods are known from the prior art for connecting a wire, for example an aluminum wire used as a winding for an electric motor, to the terminal body and to protect the connection point formed between the wire and the terminal body. The connection is produced in the industrial environment, for example, by soldering or welding or ultrasonic bonding. It is also known to use a cutting clamping technique for connecting the wire to the connecting body.
Typically, the connection point between the wire and the connection body forms a weak point which is to be protected. In order to protect the connection point, it is known to coat it with thermoplastic or thermosetting materials, to cast it with epoxy or a similar material, or to apply a paint layer. It is also known from CN 204 741 344 U to apply a grease or other lubricant to the joint for protection of the joint. The material used here is silicon dioxide-thickened hydrocarbons, polydimethylsiloxane or a classic silicone.
Even though the known methods for producing a sheathing for the connection point have proven to be successful in practice, efforts are being made to further improve the contacting methods and to optimize the protection of the connection point, in particular due to the constantly evolving quality standards and new test routines (for example, salt spray testing).